Daddy's Little Brat
by PhantomSnape01
Summary: This isn't the typical snape have a child story. He doesn't want a child at all.
1. Chapter 1

**_All the characters except for new ones, are J.k Rowling_**

He could hear his wife's nieces and nephews playing outside his study window. It was giving him a headache.

"Rowena!" he shouted, not standing up from his desk. His study door opened and his wife stuck her head in.

"What is it, Severus?" she asked. She looked slightly annoyed; like she had been doing something else that was more important. She was beautiful; someone you would never expect to be interested in the infamous Hogwart's potion master. Her brown hair was up in a messy bun and she wore a red tee shirt and blue jeans. She had been a Gryffindor, but a pureblood, so she had been slightly accepted.

"Can you please try to quiet those little beasts down?" he muttered, massaging the bridge of his nose. She nodded and closed the door as she left him to his work. He, soon, heard her out in the yard ordering them to quiet down.

"Your uncle is trying to work." She explained, as she headed back inside. He cringed at the realization of being related to the brats. He took a deep breath as he returned to his potions lessons for the upcoming year, which was two months away, but he wanted to get it finished, so he could spend time with his wife..

He worked for three more hours, until he started growing dark outside. He placed all his papers in his bag, and then walked out into the hallway. It was quiet, too quiet. He walked down the flight of stairs to the foyer. There were toys everywhere. He grumbled as he kneeled down and picked up a stuffed dragon.

"That's Lizzie's." his wife said, who was standing behind him.

"Where are they?" he asked, dropping it back onto the floor.

"They went home, about an hour ago." She replied, walking over and hugging him around the neck. He hugged her back and then let go.

"I apologize if they bothered you. But I promised my sister that I would watch them." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"It's alright, my dear. But next time, make sure I won't be here when the little brats are." He replied, walking to the kitchen. She followed after him.

"They are not that bad, Severus. If you just got to know them." She said. He was already sitting at the table. She heard him grumble under his breath.

She could never understand why he hated children to such an existent, of not wanting anything to do with them.

"I'm so glad we decided not to have our own little ankle bitters." He muttered, picking up the Daily Prophet. She turned on the water, to fill up the sink.

"Severus, I've been thinking about that." She replied, as she sat down opposite of him. He looked up at her, one eyebrow cocked; he was already frowning.

"Why?" he asked, laying the paper down. She fiddled her fingers as she thought about what to say next.

"Rowena?" he said again. She took a deep breath as she decided on the words.

"Well, what's wrong with having just one child?" she muttered, scared to look him in the eyes.

"Rowena, we talked about this. We decided before we were married that a child would just strain our relationship." He said.

"I know, Severus. I thought I wouldn't mind not having children. But ever since I started watching Lisa's children, it's become unbearable." She explained, reaching for his hand. He pulled away. She could tell he was becoming angry.

"Rowena, no. We agreed on this." He snapped, standing up and walking to the window.

"No, Severus. You decided, you didn't give me the chance to voice my opinion." She snapped back.

"Well. It's over and done with." He muttered, sitting back down and picking up the paper. She snatched it from him.

"What is wrong with you?" he snarled, standing back up and knocking his chair to the floor.

"We're not done talking, Severus." She yelled, standing up as well. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Alright, Rowena. If you're so determined to voice your opinion, go one and voice it." He said, his voice becoming icy calm. She had started to cry softly. She sat back down and cried into her hands.

"I'm sorry, Severus. But I can't do this. We're not on the same page. I want a family, Severus, and you don't." She sobbed.

"I thought you and I were a family." He replied, taking her hand and rubbing him gently.

"I want a child, Severus. I need a child." She cried, looking up at him. He shook his head.

"Well, if we can't agree on this. I don't think we can stay together." She snapped, standing up and wiping her face.

"What are you saying?" he asked, standing up.

"I'm going to leave you and then you wouldn't have to put up with the little brats and I can go find a husband who wants a child as much as I do." She informed. She walked out of the kitchen; he followed after her.

"You can't leave me." He shouted, as she walked up the stairs. She turned and glared at him.

"Don't you dare tell me what can or can't do!" she growled, disappearing at the top of the stairs. He ran up the stairs after her.

"Please, Rowena. Let's talk about this." He said, walking into their bedroom. She sat down on the edge of bed and looked at the wall.

"All I've ever wanted was to be a mother." She muttered, not looking at him. He bowed his head.

"You never told me that." He said. She smirked and nodded her head.

"Because I knew you didn't want children. But I love you so much." She cried.

He sat down beside her and rubbed her back. She leaned against him and hugged him around the neck.

"I love you, too." He said, stroking her hair softly. She sobbed on his shoulder as he held her.

"It's just that with you gone, this house gets pretty lonely." She explained, wiping her eyes. He caressed her cheek and kissed her on the forehead.

"We can have one child. If you promise not to leave." He suggested, cupping her face in his hands. She nodded and, suddenly, kissed him on the lips.


	2. I love you

"One Month Later"

"I'm pregnant." She muttered, sipping her soup. He stopped eating, but didn't look up at her. He had been dreading this, ever since they had started trying to have a baby, well, ever since she started trying to have a baby.

"Congratulations." He replied, in a dull tone. She knew he wasn't happy; she could tell by the way he acted and his rigid form. They were both quiet for the rest of the meal. After they were finished, she decided to take a bath. She waited until he disappeared into his private library/study. She heard the door lock and she knew he emerge for quite awhile. She walked down the hall to the bathroom and turned on the water to fill up the tub. She heard him pacing above her. She would probably be given the cold shoulder tonight.

She undressed and stepped into the water. It was hot and it felt good. She sunk down deep into the water as she thought about what she was going to do. She already knew Severus wasn't going to have anything to do with the baby. So she was on her own. She went completely under the water, and then came back up, taking a deep breath. She washed off and got up. She, then, dried off and put on a silk nightgown. The pacing had stopped. She put her dirty clothes and wet towel in the hamper, and then upstairs. There was no light coming from under the study door, so he must be in their bedroom. She opened the door.

Their bedroom was the biggest room in the house, next to his study. It was decorated in Slytherin colors, since he allowed her to decorate the rest of the house to her liking. There was king size dark mahogany canopy bed, that had black silk sheets and a green and silver silk comforter, with matching pillows. The drapes, that hung over the big bay windows were black and the carpet was green. The wardrobe, nightstands and make up desk matched the bed. He wasn't there. But she could hear the water running the bathroom that connected to the bedroom. She sat down at the make up desk and started brushing her hair. He soon walked in, wearing his usual sleeping attire, a gray nightshirt and black sleeping pants. His hair was damp and brushed back away from his face. He didn't say a word as he pulled back the sheets and climbed in. He turned on the lamp by the bed and picked up the book on the table, Sherlock Holmes. He, then, put on his reading glasses; not many people knew that he needed glasses. When she finished, she climbed in beside him. He still ignored her as she lay back against the pillows. He, finally, sat the book down and turned off the light. He turned onto his side so his back was facing her. She stared up at the ceiling; it was going to be a long nine months.

"I love you, Severus." She whispered, as she turned onto her side, as well.


	3. Shut up

He had left without saying a word, during the night. She had woken to an empty bed. That had been almost seven months ago and she hadn't talked to him since. She was due any day. She wished he could be there, but she knew he wouldn't come. He already hated this baby and it wasn't even born. She was hoping for a girl, thinking maybe it would melt Severus's heart. But she doubted it. Her best friend, Sarah was sitting across from her as they sat at the café.

"He's a jerk, Rowena." She muttered, reading the paper.

"But I love him. This is all my fault." Rowena replied, laying her head in her hands. Sarah looked over at her best friend since their school days. She had never been able to see what Rowena saw in the Greasy Git of Slytherin, but she had kept her mouth shut.

"Maybe this is supposed to tell you something." She muttered. Her friend looked up and scowled at her.

"I'm not leaving him, Sarah. He's a good man and a good husband." She replied. Sarah nodded and sat her paper down. Suddenly, Rowena felt this sharp pain in her abdomen. She clenched over the table.

"Sarah, I think its time." She moaned, grasping her stomach. She nodded and helped her stand up. She apparated her friend to St. Mungo's. A medic-witch hurried over to them.

"She's in labor." Sarah announced, sitting Rowena down in a wheelchair. The witch took over.

"Have you contacted the father?" another witch asked, talking to Sarah. She shook her head.

"No, he doesn't care." She replied. The witch nodded and hurried off after the others. Sarah sat down in the waiting room and waited. The doctor came to her an hour later.

"You can see her," He said, as she led her to the room. Rowena's eyes were closed and her hair was drenched in sweat. Sarah sat down beside her. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Did you call Severus?" she asked, yawning. Sarah shook her head.

"No, I didn't think you wanted him here." She replied.

"Of coarse, I wanted him here. He's my husband." She snapped back, sitting up straight. The door opening interrupted them and the medic witch brought in the baby. She was so tiny and they had her wrapped in a green blanket. She had a head full of jet-black hair.

"She's beautiful." Sarah commented, as the witch handed the baby to her mother. Rowena smiled and nodded.

"Her name is Ayla Eileen." She muttered, pulling the blanket away from the baby's face. Suddenly, the door opened and the most unlikely person strolled in. He seemed quite calmed.

"Severus. What are you doing here?" Rowena asked, looking up at her husband.

"When was someone going to tell me?" he asked, his voice empty and cold. Sarah shrugged her shoulders and leaned back in her chair. He looked at Rowena and glared at the baby.

"The baby looks a lot like you, Snape. You should be proud." Sarah mocked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Shut up, Pettigrew." He snapped back.


	4. You're my wife

He wasn't sure what to do now. His wife was laying in the St. Mungo's hospital bed with her, their, new baby. He had never felt so nervous and angry at the same time. He walked over to the bed and looked down at his wife. He had to admit that she was quite beautiful and motherhood did become her.

"I'm glad you came, Severus." she said softly looking up at him. He nodded and clenched and unclenched his fists.

"You're my wife, Rowena." he muttered. Sarah watched on from her chair silently. She knew not to push the slytherin's buttons. She knew what he could do if angered. She knew because her brother, Peter, as a child always seemed to be pushing him over the edge.

"Do you want to hold her?" Rowena asked her husband timidly. He shook his head.

"I'm fine." he replied taking a deep breath. He still wasn't sure what to do or what to say. Sarah stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm going to go and pay our tab at the cafe and then I'll be back." she explained. Rowena nodded and Severus seemed to be relieved that she was leaving.

He pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down. There was an awkward silence that seemed to engulf the entire room.

"She's not very loud." he mentioned. Rowena nodded and smiled. It seemed Ayla already knew what to do to please her father.

"What did you name her?" he asked after a few more minutes.

"Ayla Eileen," she replied. He looked up at her, "if you don't mind, that is." He nodded and looked back down.

"Are you happy now?" he asked. His voice had taken on the usual harshness and the icy calm that seemed to push people away.

"Yes, Severus. Thank you." she replied. He stood up suddenly and kissed her timidly on the lips and then on the forehead.

"I have to be getting back. I have classes this afternoon." he explained walking toward the door. She nodded and smiled. He had done more then she expected; she wasn't going to force him to stay.

"I love you, Severus." she said as he opened the door.

"I love you, too." he replied leaving her and closing the door behind him. Suddenly, the baby started squirming and wiggling.

"Alright, little one. Mummy's here, I'm here." she whispered rocking her and leaning down and kissing the baby on the forehead.She did look like a Severus.


	5. thumbsucking

Her four year old daughter, Ayla, was playing in the play room. She had gone from a adorable baby to a beautiful little girl. She still had her father's jet black hair and his ebony black eyes. He was coming home today from Hogwarts for the summer. Rowena was looking forward to it, but it was no big deal to their daughter. Severus didn't pay her any attention anyway.

"Ayla, why don't you go get cleaned up, baby?" Rowena suggested standing in the doorway. The little girl looked up from playing with her dolls and nodded.

"O.k. mummy." she said standing up. She picked up her favorite doll and carried it with her into the bathroom. Rowena waited for her. The child was so independent even at such a young age. She must have gotten it from her father. Rowena thought it was so ironic how much Ayla was like her father, considering everything. Her daughter finally walked out of the bathroom sucking on her thumb and still carrying her doll.

"Your papa is coming home today." Rowena told her.

"I know." she replied removing her thumb only long enough to answer. She followed her mother down the stairs into the foyer. The little girl looked up at all the pictures of the Snape family. They looked really mean and nasty. They were always glaring at her and saying how immature and loud she was. That must be the reason her papa was so mean and nasty. She was never loud when he was home. He didn't like noise and he liked to be alone with mummy. He always irratated when she was around.

"Are you hungry?" her mummy asked as they walked into the kitchen. She nodded still sucking her thumb. Suddenly they heard the front door open and close.

"Rowena." Severus called out sitting his bags down and walking into the foyer. His wife hurried out of the kitchen and hugged him tightly around the neck.

"I've missed you so much, Severus." she whispered in his ear also kissing him quickly.

"I've missed you too, Rowena." he replied returning the hug. He saw his daughter out of the corner of his eye.

"I thought I told you I didn't approve of thumbsucking." he said turning his attention to the child. She quickly put her hands down at her side.

"Severus, she's only four. all four year olds suck their thumb." Rowena said trying to lighten the suddenly tense mood.

"Have you eaten?" he asked saying nothing else on the matter. She shook her head and led him to the kitchen; their daughter trailing behind them.


End file.
